


Team Lads Action News Team

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Gavin the voyeuristic cameraman. Ray the reporter who likes to be heard. Michael the producer who makes sure that somehow they don’t get fired. They’re probably the best and worst part of the RAHT News morning line-up.





	Team Lads Action News Team

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

“Alright, so, uh, audio check… Fuckin’…” Ray glanced at Gavin behind the camera, smiling slyly and pulling the microphone just a bit closer to his mouth, dropping his voice. “Mmm… fuckin’ bend me over the news desk and show me how hard you are while we cut to commercial…” He said softly, closing his eyes and letting out a small moan.

“Ray.” Michael’s voice in his ear, more than a little annoyed. “ _Real_  audio check. You’re not going to be seducing the audience while you talk about school board elections or what-the-fuck-ever we’re out here at o’dark-thirty to talk about.” He paused, before continuing in a slightly lower tone. “Also, if I’m ever going to fuck you on the news desk, I’m not going to wait until commercial.”

Behind the camera Gavin snickered, before holding up a hand. “Camera’s set, lads!”

Michael’s earpiece buzzed briefly, the producer from the studio letting them know that their live feed was about to be cut to. Ray bounced in place a couple of times, nodding.

–

“Alright, I didn’t even cuss on camera today!” The Puerto Rican exclaimed as they drove back to the studio, holding his hand up for high fives.

Michael glared him down, crossing his arms and huffing. “You called the school superintendent an idiot. We’re not supposed to get political, Ray.”

“Yeah, well, it’s true!”

“You’re just lucky I cut that before it went live. Otherwise Burnie would want your head on a pike out in front of the studio.”

“Hey, if Burnie’s mad, all Gavin has to do is blow him again and he’ll get over it.”

The cameraman choked, shoving his friend and turning an equal glare on him. “It was one time and it was how I got this job in the first place!” He defended, deflating a little when the other two started laughing. “That doesn’t make it any better, does it?”

“No, dude.” Michael shook his head, stretching out in the passenger seat of the news van, turning towards Ryan, their driver and technical assistant for the morning. “Any input?”

“Who at the studio haven’t you three slept with?” He questioned, not taking his eyes off the roads, which were slowly filling with morning traffic.

That made the three pause, considering. Ray finally raised his hand. “I haven’t fucked Joel from the evening financial report.” He announced, looking around the van. “I mean, not yet. But we have a date tonight.”

All four men laughed.

–

“You’re lucky your ratings are so high.” Burnie said finally, looking over the three men before him. “This whole ‘Team Lads’ set-up is a disaster waiting to happen and everyone knows it, but the viewers love you. So Ray,” he pointed to the youngest member of the team, “no more cussing on camera and no more dirty talk to check your audio. Gavin,” now he pointed to the sandy-haired Brit, “no more white balancing with Michael’s bare chest. And Michael,” he pointed to the curly-haired producer, sighing, “for the love of god, keep them in line.”

“You got it, bossman.” Gavin gave a little salute, licking his lips and winking.

Michael and Ray considered the orders more seriously, nodding as they left the office.

“So… home? Bevs? Bed?” The Brit asked immediately, grinning and slinging his arms around the other two. Ray nodded, fighting down a yawn.

“Bed sounds good.”

“He means he’s horny and wants to fuck.” Michael said, slipping his arm around Gavin’s waist, his hand settling into the other man’s back pocket.

“And I said bed sounds good.” Ray retorted, his arm also going around Gavin’s waist, fingertips hooking into the belt loop of Michael’s jeans.

“Why are we wasting our time here, then?”

–

It was exactly thirty steps from the front door to the bedroom.

They made it ten.

Michael slammed the door behind him as Ray and Gavin stumbled into the apartment, lips already locked, arms around each other and hands already grabbing, pulling at clothing to remove it and flesh to come closer. He slipped his arms around Gavin’s thin waist from behind, locking his lips onto his shoulder and working to leave an unsightly hickey there. Ray was the only one who went on camera, the only one who couldn’t have visible hickeys.

The Puerto Rican finally pulled away, circling around them and forcing Michael’s shirt up from behind while Gavin turned in his embrace, their lips meeting with ferocity, tongues battling in an unending struggle for control. Michael stuttered and stumbled as Ray’s hands delved into his jeans, arching into the touch and feeling Gavin’s tongue invade his mouth, realizing too late that the other two had teamed up against him.

“Fuckers…” He whispered, hips jerking as Ray’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him slowly. Gavin chuckled into his neck, biting and kissing the flushed skin, leaving darker red spots among the bright red.

Before he could try to fight it, could try to squirm his way out of the middle of the other two, Michael was on his knees. He unbuttoned and unzipped Gavin’s pants almost blindly, yanking them down and leaning up, slowly licking the length of his cock. “I fucking hate you…” He murmured, letting his teeth just barely scrape against the sensitive skin as long fingers threaded into his hair.

“Mmm… no you don’t…” Gavin whispered above him, groaning and pulling him back as his hips jerked. “But bloody hell, Michael, you’re gonna make me choke you.”

“Put me out of my misery.” He nearly demanded, gasping as he felt Ray’s hands on him again, this time cool and slick with lubricant. Michael let himself be pushed down as Gavin fell to his knees, rested on his elbows with his ass in the air, mouth still working over the British man’s length.

“You’re not in misery…” Ray said behind him, one slick finger running along the underside of his hard cock, from the tip all the way down to the base. He fondled his balls briefly before continuing backwards, stroking his puckered entrance lightly. Ray’s finger penetrated him at the same time that Gavin pushed his entire length into his mouth, making Michael moan and shake.

“Christ…” The Brit muttered as Michael’s throat flexed around his cock, his eyes rolling back. Ray leaned forward, adding a second finger as he captured Gavin’s lips again, kissing him slowly over the oldest man’s head. Barely fifteen minutes home from work and all three of them were already on the verge of orgasm.

A third finger joined the two already inside him, stretching and lubricating. Michael whimpered slightly as they pulled out, reaching up and smacking at Gavin’s thigh, getting the sandy-haired man to pull back. He gasped in a breath before taking him in his mouth again, effectively gagging himself against the all-too-loud noises he knew he’d make as Ray pushed his cock into him. Fingers tangled in his hair—Gavin’s or Ray’s he couldn’t quite tell—as a hand gripped his shoulder, and both of them began to move at the same time.

Well, shit.

Home for ten minutes and he was already getting his brains fucked out.

Michael could stand to have more days like that.

Ray was loud behind him, moaning without a single concern for what the neighbors might think, streams of foul language leaving his lips. Gavin was quieter, small pants and gasps, his body doing more of the talking than his mouth, arching and moving with every swallow, every pass of Michael’s tongue along his cock. The curly-haired man could only issue muffled groans, his hips bucking as a hand (that had to be Ray, because there was no way Gavin was that goddamned flexible) wrapped around his length and began to stroke.

It wasn’t a morning to be slow and passionate. It was a morning for the three of them to use each other, for each man to seek his own pleasure and any pleasure given to the other two was just a side-effect. Gavin lost control first, fingers knotting in Michael’s hair, cock jammed down his throat and hips stuttering as he came. He fell away, freeing Michael’s mouth, the auburn-haired man moaning loudly as soon as he had the breath to. His hips jerked back into Ray’s thrusts, shoulders dropping to the floor, the Puerto Rican grinding into his prostate with the aid of the new angle.

Between the constant pressure inside him and the hand on his cock, it didn’t take Michael long to reach his orgasm, tensing and shaking, muffling his shout with his forearm. He soiled the living room carpet with his expulsion, groaning as he felt Ray’s hand dig into his shoulder, nails leaving bright red crescents in his pale skin. When he pulled back and fell against the couch, Michael let himself fall completely to the floor. The three of them lay there, breathing heavily and slowly coming down from the sexual high. Ray pushed himself forward finally, falling to the floor in front of Michael, letting himself be wrapped in the other man’s tattooed arms. Gavin joined them a moment later, pulling a blanket from the back of the couch to cover the three of them, wrapping his arms around Michael’s waist from behind and kissing the back of his neck.

Sated, warm, and comfortable, they fell asleep.


End file.
